


Atsuko Kagari: Ace Attorney

by KozakuraAki



Category: Little Witch Academia, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: AU, Ace Attorney AU, Deaths, F/F, a little bit of swearing probably, don't worry- I won't be describing things too graphically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KozakuraAki/pseuds/KozakuraAki
Summary: Atsuko Kagari just recently got her attorney badge, which proved that she was indeed a lawyer. Now she will have to face many trials and tribulations until she undercover the truth she really wanted to find, all while something else was happening behind her back. (Ace Attorney AU)





	1. The First Turnabout, part 1

**Chapter start:**

A lone man was walking on the street, it was night. He was still wearing his uniform, as he didn’t have a chance to change yet. A motorcycle speeded up on an empty road, another person using the same uniform was driving it. The man looked at his back at the noisy vehicle was getting closer, only to scream in terror as he saw the driver holding a weapon. The man tried to run, but it was useless.

* * *

**Part 1: Before the trial, 9:50AM, Defendant Lobby No. 2.**

Atsuko Kagari couldn’t keep herself from moving, she was nervous to dead. She had been waiting for a long time for this chance, she had been studying and she now she even had her own [Attorney’s Badge]. She should be happy, if it were not because…

“This is your first case. Are you sure you are going to be okay…?” Chariot Du Nord asked concerned, she was Akko’s mentor.

“O-o-of course I’m perfectly fine! There is worry to nothing! Nothing to worry!” The new lawyer answered.

“Akko, if you believe in your client that makes up your verdict.” The redhead answered with a smile, which made the brunette calm down a little, at least, enough to take this case.

“Amanda is my friend! She might be troubles, but she would never kill someone.” She said confident, she knew she needed to believe in her and prove her innocence. “And speaking of the devil.” Amanda appeared on the room, the trial was about to start.

“So Akko, can you get me out of jail?” The troublemaker joked and messed with Akko’s hair.

“You are not even in jail yet!” Her lawyer protested.

“Could you not say ‘yet’ in front of your client…?” Her mentor asked with a nervous laugh as she pushed her glasses back. That of course lasted only a few seconds before she gave Akko a confident smile. “I will be right beside you, tell me if you need help.”

“It’s time.” The bailiff called, and they walked to the courtroom.

* * *

**Part 2: Trial, 10:00AM, District Court – Courtroom No. 2.**

“The court is now in session for the trial of Amanda O’neill.” Judge Miranda Holbrooke announced. Akko stared right in front of her and saw the person she was waiting to meet again, if only it wouldn’t be on her first trial, that is.

“The prosecution is as ready as always, Your Honor.” Diana Cavendish claimed before staring coldly at the defense attorney.

“The, uh, defense is ready, I think.” Akko had been waiting for a long time to meet her again, but the fact that she did on her first trial only worried the brunette. Diana Cavendish had not lost a single case on her three years of being a prosecutor, after all.

“Then let’s start with the opening statement, Prosecutor Cavendish.” Diana fixed a little her position and then took some files from her desk.

“The victim of this trial is a man known by the name of Louis Blackwell, his body was found on the street. The [Autopsy Report] indicate that he died immediately after being hit with a blunt object with great force, or, as in this specific case, speed.” Diana made a small pause and continued calmly reading. “The approximated time of death is from 9pm to 11pm, but there is a witness who claims that it happened at 10:03pm.” After she finished, Akko took a deep breath, she knew that she would need it before whatever was going to happen next. “I call the defendant, Ms. O’neill to the stand to testify.” And there it was, the brunette already wanted to quit and run away, but the judge quickly interrupted her thoughts.

“Does the defense has any objections?” She asked in her serene tone.

“Well… I…” Akko looked at her side, and Chariot gave her a stare that her pupil could tell what it meant. _I need to trust in my client._ “I Don’t.”

Once she heard that she has been called, Amanda walked to the stand. She gives a quick glare at Akko and then took her position.

“Please, state your name and occupation.” Diana closed her eyes, she already knew what was just about to happen.

“Cavendish, we know each other since we were kids!” The prosecutor pressed her hand against her face and then hit her desk with both of them.

“O’neill, this is a court of the law, and you _will_ respect the proper procedures. Am I clear?” A certain level of annoyance was ever present on the blonde’s eyes, which made the brunette sad. She had also know the two of them since then, and she couldn’t believe this was the same Diana that she once knew.

“Yeah yeah, whatever, I’m Amanda O’neill and I’m a student on some sort of university or something.” But this one hadn’t change at all.

“Now then, you will testify about what where you doing at the time of the crime.” The prosecutor moved her hands behind her back, making her look even more stiff.

 **_CROSS-EXAMINATION:_ ** _“What I did.”_

“-That day I didn’t do anything important.  
-I went to my boring classes as always and then I spend all night watching Netflix.  
-Besides, I don’t even know that blond asshole.” Once she finished her testimony, everyone went silent for some seconds, clearly waiting for the defense to state the obvious. Akko opened her mouth, with some hope that she could fix this mess.

 **“HOLD IT!”** _Ups! I didn’t mean to yell!_ “I mean, hold it. Amanda, how did you describe him if you didn’t know him…?” The silence continued, a fact that made Akko even more nervous. “Please, if you want me to save you, you need to trust in me…” She wasn’t entirely sure if that was going to work, but one thing that her mentor had taught her was that if she trusted her client, the truth would eventually come.

“Oh, well. Yeah, I lied.” Amanda placed her hand behind her head, as if she was relaxing herself. “That day I skipped classes as I usually do and then my bike was stolen, so I started to search for it, but I eventually gave up.” Akko left a sigh of relief, but Diana immediately hit her desk once she heard that testimony.

“ **OBJECTION!** The police’s investigation found the [Defendant’s Bike] in front of her house.” Diana took a photo out from one of her files and showed it to the court.

“But that doesn’t mean-!” Akko jumped right into her words, she didn’t want to allow for something like that to be considered as evidence, but her words where cut out.

“And the murder weapon, an [Iron Pipe] was found inside of the compartment of said vehicle. Furthermore, said weapon is soaked in the victim’s blood.” The prodigy took other two photos from her files, one showing the weapon where it was found and the other allowing the court to see said weapon in details. Once that exhibition was over, now the attorney took her turn to hit her desk.

“But her bike was stolen! The real killed could have-!” Anger was perceivable in Akko’s voice, but Diana simply shaken her head and interrupted once more.

“This ‘real killer’ is nothing more than conjecture, I recommend that you evade such foolish movements unless you have evidence.” The blonde’s freezing glare prevented anyone to answer that. “And speaking of evidence, I have another photo related to this crime.” Diana moved her hand to her file and took out a picture of a person with a helmet driving a motorcycle in the wrong way. Both the defendant and the defense recognized the number plate immediately, it was Amanda’s. The person was using a male uniform from the same university as the victim, and they were holding the bloody murder weapon on their right hand. “This photo was taken by a security camera next to the intersection of Green Lane and Manor Road.”

_Obtained [Security Camera] and [Street Map]_

“ **OBJECTION!** That’s a man’s uniform! My client is a woman, so why would she-!”

“Ms. Kagari, please refrain from making useless objections. You will see in just a moment why that is the case.” For the first time since they saw each other again, she had finally addressed her, but the way it did only caused discomfort in Akko’s heart. “Since this cross-examination seems to be over, I will proceed to call my witness to the stand.”

“Ms. Cavendish is controlling this trial as she pleases, this is not good.” Until now, Chariot had been observing how Akko was handling things, but now she needed to intervene and help. “Look Akko, you already have a case, but we need to make some holes in the prosecutor’s logic first.”

“But how do I do that?! Is Diana we are speaking about!” She answered her whisper with another that was clearly audible for the entire court, but she didn’t mind that, because she needed a plan.

“Once she calls her first witness, their testimony is going to be filled with either lies or contradictions.” Chariot pulled her glasses back and gave Akko a smile.

“How do you know that?” Akko rotated her head a little, curious of what the other just said.

“Your client is innocent, right? Then the witness can’t be telling the whole truth.” As they were speaking, a man took his place in the stand, clearly prepared by the prosecution to testify. He was using the same uniform that they saw in the photo, he was tall and his hair was also blonde.

“Witness, please state your name and occupation.” Diana’s voice once again interrupted the conversation, it was clear that nobody could speak in the court if she didn’t allow it.

“I’m Angus V. Olent. Student on the prestigious Appleton University.” The witness fixed his hair with one hand and gave an evil grin to Amanda.

“Mr. Olent, could you please testify about why the person in this photo could indeed be the defendant?”

“Of course.” After repeating his previous ridiculous act, he cleared his throat and begin his testimony.

 **_CROSS-EXAMINATION:_ ** _“About the uniform.”_

“-You see, the defendant, Ms. O’neill, had been seen by quite a lot of people, that day.  
-After classed finished, most of the people on campus saw a woman using our uniform, pretending to be a student.  
-She was rather noisy, so I really don’t understand why somebody like her would be interested in sneaking on a prestigious place as that.”

 **“HOLD IT!”** _Turn down your voice, Akko!_ “So what? I don’t think that she had any motive to kill him.” The brunette dramatically placed her hand on the desk, waiting for an answer that hopefully could be used as a defense.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, the reason why so many people noticed her was because she was having a sword duel with him… After a simple fight…” The witness was containing his desire to laugh on the stand, but it was clear that he wanted nothing more than Amanda to lose this trial.

“She what?!” Akko’s jaw dropped to the floor as she couldn’t simply believe how much the trouble maker surpassed herself everything they met.

“So the prosecution had also created a motive… I wouldn’t had expected less from her, but you can do it, Akko.” Chariot knew that if she didn’t spoke more, her pupil was going to lose hope, and she wasn’t going to allow that to happen.

“So you see, this case is very simple, your honor.” But Diana didn’t think the same. “A hot-headed woman was still angry, even after winning the duel, and because of that she became a murderer.”

“This case seems pretty simple indeed…” Holbrooke was a very silent judge, who only speak when she felt as necessary, the woman face could tell her sadness with this conclusion. “I don’t want to believe that a young woman could have done such a thing, but it is clear what happened.” Only after the judge finished her words, this time it was Chariot’s turn to hit the poor desk.

“ **HOLD IT!** Your honor, the witness has yet to testify about the actual murder!” Diana was controlling the court as she pleased, but Chariot knew that they needed to buy enough time for them to get something that could save this trial.

“Oh my, you are right, I forgot about that.” The old woman placed a hand on her check as a gesture of surprise for her own mistake.

“How did she forgot about that again…?” Akko whispered to her mentor, her face showing disbelieving on what was happening.

“Very well,” Diana placed her hands behind her back and closed her eyes. “Even if I don’t see any need for this procedure, the witness will now testify about the murder. Maybe that will force her accept the truth.”

 **_CROSS-EXAMINATION:_ ** _“What I saw.”_

“-I can’t believe how bloodthirsty lawyers can be, but if you want to know about the murder, I can speak about it.” Angus fixed his hair one more time.  
“-I was walking on the street, when I suddenly saw my friend walking on front of me, he was only some meters away, crossing the street.”

_Updated [Street Map]_

__

“So the victim was your friend and you saw the moment he died by complete chance?” Akko needed to ask all the questions that she could, as Chariot has told her just a moment ago, a lie must have to be hiding inside this testimony.

“Indeed, it was quite a surprise to me too. I was about to greet him but…” The witness closed his eyes and fists.  
“-Suddenly Ms. O’neill appeared out of nowhere at a ridiculous speed on her motorcycle.”

“And how did you know it was her?” Even the brunette could find that the fact that he declared to had seen Amanda was weird, since her face was covered.

“Because she yelled something, ‘hey, stupid rich boy! Over here!’ I believe it was, while I’m not entirely certain of her words, I did remember her voice from that fight. So, as I was saying…”  
“-I was unable to believe it, that woman was carrying a weapon on her right hand. And… With a swift blow she took my friends life…” The man covered his face, trying to made it look as he was crying. For some seconds the court went entirely silent, and then everyone started to talk at the same time. Chaos filled the room as many were already asking for a verdict, they wanted Amanda to be declared guilty. Akko wasn’t sure of what to ask, she wasn’t sure of what to object, she couldn’t think of a way to turn this upside down…

 **“HOLD IT!”** But Chariot wasn’t ready to give up. “Could the witness state what happened next?” This question could lead nowhere, but it also could lead to somewhere, she needed to ask. The witness fixed his hair again, his eyes were full of malice and a sense of victory, in his mind, he had already won.

“-There is not much to tell, really. The killer, Ms. O’neill, committed her sin and proceeded to turn to my right, just where the [Security Camera] took the photo.”

“Bingo.” The attorney whispered to her pupil. “All you need to do now is present the right evidence.” Chariot smiled at her, because the contradiction she has been waiting for finally appeared.

“What do you mean?” But Akko wasn’t that fast to catch, she wanted to understand what was that mistake, but she still couldn’t tell.

“Look at the court report and try to see things from a different angle.” Chariot handled her the [Street Map] and…

“Wait a minute… **OBJECTION!** ” The young attorney performed the eighth desk slam of the trial. “The killer _did_ turn right, but not yours!”

“What is the meaning of this?!” And Diana the ninth, she was taken by complete surprise as Akko was the one changing the course of the trial.

“I will tell you what it means! It means that he wasn’t where he said that he was!” Akko placed her hands on her waist, a sudden burst of confidence was taking over her as she was finally winning. “Instead, he was…!”

“Here!” A big grin covered the lawyer’s face, which made the prosecutor anger grow even more.

“But that is impossible! That is the-! Are you accusing my witness on the charge of murder?!”

“That’s exactly what I’m doing!” Only once Akko said those words she realized what she just said, she just accused a person as the murderer. _“What am I doing?!”_

“You are doing just right, Akko. Keep pressing on!” As a mind reader, Chariot noticed the panic on her pupil and quickly intervene.

“Excuse me! I was confused! I remembered things wrong! It must have been the shock of seeing such a crime…” Even being cornered like this, Mr. Olent wasn’t going to surrender without a fight. “Let me testify again, please!”

“Fine by me.” Diana answered, the witness could tell in her eyes that she was mad at him.

 **_CROSS-EXAMINATION:_ ** _“What I really see.”_

“-After seen something so brutal as that some details got mixed on my head, you must excuse me.”

“But isn’t it an odd thing to get wrong?” The brunette maintained her attack just as she was told, this time she was going to get him.

 **“OBJECTION!”** But the blonde was quick to counter, “witnesses misremember all sort of details after witnessing a crime, your logic is flawed.”

“Yes, exactly! So getting back to my testimony…  
-The killer, Ms. O’neill, turned to my left, still going in the wrong way.”

“But why would she do that?” She tried to interrupt again, but…

“Ms. Kagari, your client is well known as a trouble maker, this only add one more to the crimes that she had committed.” Akko grinned her teeth, she couldn’t believe Diana was using a personal attack now.

“How would I know? She is your friend, no mine, anyway…  
-I’m positive it was her, and you even got that photo as evidence.”

“But you can’t tell if it’s her!” She was losing confidence in every statement, but she couldn’t give up now, she was so close.

“Enough!” But Diana saw right though her plan. “This little theory of yours has run wild enough, but do you have any proof that he did it?”

“Well, no, but-!”

“Evidence is everything in court, Ms. Kagari. You would do well to remember that.” Diana opened her files and took all the photos she had at once. “This case is very clear. The defendant had a motive, the murder weapon, she has been spotted both by a camera and a witness and she was able to commit the crime.” Akko wasn’t sure how to answer, even if she had reached this far, she could tell that Diana had investigated this case the best that she could.

“I see no need to proceed this trial…” The judge spoke again. “It saddens me to say this, but the prosecution is right…”

“No! Wait!” _Amanda has to be innocent! I know it! She isn’t a murderer!_

“So unless you have some kind of evidence,” _Is this how everything is going to end…?_ “I will declare my verdict…” _Is it impossible for me to beat Diana?_

People murmured many things, but all of them were about the same, “she is guilty.” But just when the judge was about to say the final words of the trial, a tune started to sound from a phone.

 **“HOLD IT!”** It was Chariot’s. “Your honor, please wait a minute.”

“Very well.” Once she got her approval, the attorney picked up the call and started to talk with someone, she did her best to prevent her words from being heard. After only some seconds she finished the call.

“Your honor, if you can give us fifteen minutes, we will show definitive proof that will expose the witness’ lies!” Confidence was clearly noticeable on her voice, whatever she had just learn, it was critical to this case.

“Your honor, this is nothing more than a ridiculous scheme to make us lose more of our time.” The prosecutor’s use of words made it obvious why she hasn’t lost a case in her short career.

“But she might be right…” The judge doubted, even if this trial seemed already done, she didn’t want to finish it if this information were to be as critical as it seemed.

“But she might be bluffing.” Even then, Diana wasn’t about to give in, she already knew the reputation that proceeded the redhead.

“Hmm…. I will allow this, but this is your last chance.” Holbrooke closed her eyes.

“I understand.” Chariot had done it, she broke the prosecution attacks and bought enough time for the proof she has been waiting to arrive. Those fifteen minutes were all that they needed to turn this case upside down…

**To be continued.**

* * *

_SAVE:_

_Save cleared stage data up to this point?_

_[Yes] – No_

* * *

 


	2. The First Turnabout, part 2

**Part 3: Recess, Defendant Lobby No. 2.**

Chariot opened the doors of the lobby and entered as fast as she could. Akko followed her without really knowing what to expect, but once inside she saw her mentor’s ‘trusted friend’.

“Oh, hi Croix!” The brunette waved at the detective, which waved back at her.

“Hello Akko,” Croix waved back and then turned to the redhead. She tilted her head a little, a smug smile was quite visible on her face. “bonjour chérie.”

“Detective Croix, there is no time to be joking around, I need the evidence.” A small but noticeable redness on the lawyer’s cheeks contradicted her words.

“But Ms. Chariot, I went out of my way only to get this analyzed in time. You should show me a little appreciation; don’t you think?” Her words only made the attorney’s face redder and redder, she was just about to give in and bluff her way out of this, but Akko was faster to talk.

“Yes! With whatever this is we can save Amanda! Thanks Croix!” Both women sighed, one in relief and the other slightly disappointed.

“It’s nothing, you are lucky I wasn’t in this investigation or else I wouldn’t have been able to help you.” Croix extended her hand to the brunette and handled her a file and a broken phone.

“What is this anyway?” She opened the first page on the file and started to read things as fast as she could.

“All texts sent and received by the victim’s phone before he died, I found it a block away from the crime scene.” Chariot pulled her glasses back once more in pride, she was really happy she had found something as important as this.

“And now you can see all of this thanks to…?” Even after her failed attempt, Croix wasn’t going to stop until she got what she wanted.

“All thanks to you, Croix. You are our savior and we love you.” The attorney’s words were filled with irony and annoyance, but the detective found that cute.

“And I love you as well.” After hearing those words now Chariot’s face matched her hair color, she quickly looked at her side only to notice that Akko was more focused on reading the file. Croix instantly picked up the meaning of this stare, she was saying: _“not in front of her…”_ She accepted what she could get from this and turned to the door. “Well, I should return to my job. I will see you later, good luck.”

Once the detective left the room, Chariot eyes immediately wondered to the file that her so called ‘savior’ has brought to them. The two lawyers eventually reached the last page, where an interesting message was written. “Angus: I have the £4.000 that I owed you, meet me at my house. (Sent at 9:30pm)”

“Well, this is not definitive but we should be able to win with this evidence.” The redhead closed her eyes and placed her hand on her heart. “Akko, there is something I feel that you may be able to use.”

“What is it?” The brunette stored the [Phone’s Data] on the court record and then watched her mentor taking a pendant she has been hiding. The amulet was shaped on the form of a magical stuff with seven crystal stars on it.

“It’s a… Good luck charm, if you keep it close to your heart you will be able to detect contradictions better in a witness’ testimony. An old mentor gave it to me.” Even if she wanted to explain in more detail, it was going to be faster to let her accidentally use it first.

“Oh, thanks!” Akko curiously stared at the shiny pendant for a while before she placed it close to her heart as she was told.

“The trial is about to start again.” The bailiff informed, which made both of them know that they needed to be ready. The young attorney started to prepare herself to face once more the person she had wanted to see again ever since she left, she prepared herself for the fact that it was her friend the one who was attacking her other friend. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and once she felt that it was enough, they started to walk towards the courtroom as they talked about how they should use this evidence…

* * *

**Part 4: Trial Latter, District Court – Courtroom No. 2.**

“Court is back on session for the trial of Amanda O’neill, did the defense got the definitive evidence that they needed?” Judge Holbrooke asked right away, since that evidence was the reason why the recess happened to begin with.

“Yes, your honor.” Even if it wasn’t completely definitive, Chariot knew how to play her cards right, and she couldn’t back down on this one now.

“Then show it to us!” Diana felt as this was a bluff, but she had no other choice than to charge in. “Show us this definitive proof of your little theory!” Once Akko heard those words, she quickly took out the [Phone’s Data] from the court record.

“Mr. Olent says that he found the victim by chance, but is that true?” The brunette was doing her best to present this as planned.

“What do you mean?” The prosecutor could felt the mentor’s influence on the way her rival was speaking, but she felt no need to call that aloud.

“I mean, according to this evidence… The witness here asked the victim to meet on his house half an hour ago before the time of the murder, then why was he there?!” Akko pointed at Mr. Olent with her finger and thought **_“TAKE THAT!”_** The man taken by surprised jumped from the stand startled and fall to the floor, once he stood back he still didn’t know what to say. His actions and his sweating revealed that the evidence was indeed real.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Diana immediately flinched at the mere sight of the data, she couldn’t believe something like this emerged out of nowhere. “Why wasn’t I notified of this evidence?!” She furiously hit her desk.

“Because I was the one who found it.” Chariot smiled at the prosecutor and then handled the phone to her. “I asked a friend of mine to analyze the data. You can do the same if you want but the results are going to be the same, because that is the truth!”

“The witness lied in his testimony, because he is the killer!” Akko followed and the people on the gallery started to talk all at once, but this time in the defense favor. Diana started to prepare her counter-argument but everyone was interrupted by the sound of the gavel.

“Order in the court!” Even if Miranda was usually quiet, she didn’t like chaos in a courtroom, this is a place of the law. “It seems like the witness is going to have to explain why was he there indeed.”

“Witness! You _are_ going to tell the truth this time!” Diana’s rage was one that Akko had never seen before, one that she almost couldn’t believe it was hers, but what she didn’t understand was the reason of why she was like this.

“Y-y-yes! Of course! I’m sorry I lied! I was scared of becoming a suspect and-!” He started to babble excuses, but the prosecutor cut his words.

“Your testimony. Now.” The blonde hit her desk once again and started to move her fingers as a sign that she was waiting.

 **CROSS-EXAMINATION:** Why I was there.

“-It was night time!  
-He was my friend, and because he came directly from school after finishing his business, I knew which way he was going to go!  
-I was worried that because he was alone something might happen to him, so I started to walk in that direction so we could met!”

“ **HOLD IT!** So you were going to meet with him because you owed him money, right?” Akko felt like something wasn’t right, she felt a weight on her heart, and while she didn’t know what it was she felt as if this was the correct question.

“Yes, it wasn’t anything important, really. After all, I was going to pay him the money that day.” Just as he said those words Akko felt as if time slowed itself, as he said “ _I was going to pay him the money_ ” he started to fix the tie of his uniform.

“What’s going on?!” She whispered and screamed at the same time, so only Chariot could understand her words.

“The shiny pendant became heavier when he said something, right?” The mentor gave a gentle smile to her pupil, she was relieved that she was right about her.

“Yeah! What’s this?!” Akko answered confused.

“As I said before, you can detect contradictions better on a testimony.” She proudly pulled her glasses back. “If he is nervous for some reason, you will be able to detect exactly when and where.”

“Oh, I see!” In Chariot’s surprise, the young attorney took that information surprisingly well.

“Ms. Kagari, you have a cross-examination to finish.” Diana was no longer staring at her with anger, but Akko couldn’t tell why.

“Oh, right! Sorry!” She tried to laugh it off and the judge decided to simply proceed with the trial.

“Was the last statement important?” She asked.

“Of course it was! It is really important!” The brunette dropped the _“… Maybe,”_ that she was almost about to say. “Mr. Olent, why did you owed so much money?”

“Is this question relevant to this trial?” The prosecutor’s voice was calm, almost as if she was curious about where this all was going.

“O-of course it is!” _I hope!_

“Very well, in that case you wouldn’t mind that getting severally punished if you are wrong.” Akko gulped at her words, she now was sure that this was her only chance.

 **CROSS-EXAMINATION:** About the money.

“-Lawyers of this country…  
-Last week I needed money for something on the moment, so I asked him for some.  
-Of course, I wouldn’t kill for that, I’m rich after all. _I could have asked that money to my father on any moment.”_ While he said those words, he once again fixed his tie, but now they lawyer noticed that there was something weird on the way he moved his fingers. **_“GOTCHA!”_**

“Every time you lie you fix your tie, and you just lied right now!” Akko slammed her desk with one hand and then pointed at the witness. “You couldn’t have asked for the money!” Mr. Olent flinched and started to sweat even more than before, he stared at Diana, who remained silent.

“Good job Akko, but you know why couldn’t he?” Chariot asked, she was amazed at her pupil’s skills.

“Yes! What she said! Why couldn’t I?!” The witness furiously stomped the floor over and over.

“Well! That’s because…! Ehh… I don’t know…” Akko’s voice was every time quieter, this made Diana close her eyes and frown, and Mr. Olent smiled again.

“Think outside the box, don’t ask yourself why did he ask for money, but why did he owed the money to begin with.” The redhead knew she got this, all she needed was to make the connection and she knew she could. She believed in her.

 _“Why did he owed the money…?”_ The brunette closed her eyes and the image of the witness fingers appeared once again in her head, she noticed as if something was missing from his hand, could it be… _“A card…?”_ It was clear that something was being pulled out of his tie, and maybe, just maybe it was that. _“But why would he have a card on his tie…?”_ That was a tough question, _“how is that card related to the money…?”_ But after only an extra minute she reached a conclusion…

“Wait…!” Akko opened her eyes as she finally had a theory to explain this mess.

“Yes, we are waiting.” Diana couldn’t believe how a defense attorney had just wasted almost three minutes thinking by herself, and how the judge even allowed this.

“He didn’t ask for money! He lost it!” She stated almost ignoring her rival’s words. “He was gambling but he was found cheating and lost!” The witness jumped startled as the truth was finally revealed.

“Enough!” Diana slammed her desk once again. “That’s just a conjecture, Ms. Kagari. Yes, he may have had a motive, but where is your evidence that he indeed committed the crime?”

“Well…! I… Don’t have any…” She just proved that somebody else had a motive to kill, and a rather large one, but that didn’t seem to suffice.

“Exactly!” Mr. Olent took his chance to attack. “As far as I know, without evidence you can’t win! And besides, the murder weapon was found on her motorcycle!” He was standing proud, a confidant smile appeared on his face, but he slowly noticed his mistake…

“…” Diana simply hit her face with her hand.

“…” Holbrooke closed her eyes.

“…” Chariot was smiling defiantly at him.

“…? Why everyone went silent all of the- **HOLD IT!** You weren’t here when we talk about that!” And Akko was the last one in the entire courtroom to get this fact.

“I can explain it! _The prosecution told me_!” Akko didn’t know this time which nervous tick just activated, but it didn’t matter. She just needed to keep pressing on.

“That’s-!” As she was stating this very fact, a voice interrupted hers.

“-a complete lie!” Akko’s eyes opened as wide as plates as she saw that Diana was the one attacking his statement. “Witness, you WILL answer to this court of the law how did that fact come into your knowledge!” People started to murmur again as nobody could believe that Prosecutor Cavendish was damaging her own case.

“Y-yes! I’m sorry! I will!” Mr. Olent placed his hands together as if he was praying, but nobody was going to help him now.

 **CROSS-EXAMINATION:** How did I know…

“-I- I was confused! I mean, it must be the shock of seeing the moment of the killing!” A poor excuse, but an excuse nonetheless.  
“-You lawyers are all so picky! Why does it matter how do I know?! The weapon was there!  
-I imagined that the weapon ended there because it had a compartment and that could be the best place to hide a bloody weapon!  
-How dare you accuse me of killing my dear friend! I still can remember the horror on his face as he tried to run for his life!”

Multiples nervous ticks were all over the place, Akko couldn’t make any sense of whatever she just saw, so she wasn’t sure of what to ask, this time there was only one way to finish this, and that was thinking.

 **“HOLD IT!”** Chariot interrupted whatever her pupil could have thought with her yelling. “You can remember his face? But isn’t it that weird?” Mr. Olent didn’t understand why that was important, he could remember his face very clearly, so it wasn’t a lie.

“Is it…?” The brunette asked as she looked over the court record trying to find a contradiction.

“Yes, Akko. Look at the evidence, you already have everything you need to win this trial.” The woman pulled her glasses back and smiled at the other.

“Do I…?” She tried as hard as she could, but she wasn’t sure of where this contradiction was.

“Well, Ms. Kagari, do you?” The judge asked.

“Yes, Ms. Kagari, do you?” And Diana jumped in. “Or is this just another waste of time by the Master of Bluffing herself?” In reality, she felt as the lawyer was actually onto something, but her pride got the better of her.

“What does she means with ‘Master of Bluffing’?” Akko innocently asked, she was curious about where did that came from.

“Just focus on the trial!” But it was going to be a story for another day. “Akko, think, why is it weird that he can remember his face?” Only when asked that question Akko found what she needed.

“Please tell us, which piece of evidence contradicts with his statement?” The judge asked and the lawyer knew that it was time to announce the truth.

“The victim died from a blow on his forehead!” This fact was very well explained in the [Autopsy Report.] **_“TAKE THAT!”_** For some reason, she repeated those words in her head, as if doing so made her feel smart every time she presented the right evidence.

“… Wait!” Diana had now understood what this was, who the real killer was… And that it has been just proved.

“But if we look at the [Street Map] and the [Security Photo] we can see that the killer went in this direction!” Even Akko was surprised by how she had deduced all that, she couldn’t believe her own conclusion.

“Which means…” Diana followed up this, almost as if she was helping her rival.

“That the only place where the witness could have seen the victim’s face was from…!” Akko took the map and pointed at the K.

“From here!” The witness jumped again from the stand and fell to the floor, then he quickly stood up and started to scream.

“No, wait! I can explain! This is!  
My friend! Was killed! By her!  
I didn’t do it! I didn’t kill! I! I!  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

After that outburst, a quick recess was necessary to calm both the witness and the gallery, who had started to yell at the real killer. It took some minutes but eventually order was restored in the courtroom.

“What happened to the witness?” The judge asked once everyone was on their respective place.

“He has confessed his crime. The police just arrested him and his trial will be schedule somewhere in this week.” Diana answered calmly, even if she had just lost, even if her perfect record was just destroyed, she almost seemed fine with this resolution. But since it was her, nobody could really tell how she felt.

“Well then, if nobody has any objection…” It was clear in the judge that she was content with how things turned out in the end.

“No, your honor.”

“Then I will declare my verdict.” Holbrooke smiled at the defendant and continued. “Now then, this court finds the defendant, Ms. Amanda O’Neill…”

**Not Guilty**

* * *

**End: Defendant Lobby No. 2.**

It certainly was a challenge, but in the end Akko had managed to win the trial. She had almost lost many times, and if it weren’t for Croix she would have certainly had. But thanks to her and her mentor she has been able to do it, now this entire mess was over. Amanda came running into the lobby and went directly to Akko to high-five her.

“I can’t believe you actually won!” Was the first thing she said.

“Hey! I mean! Yeah, I almost lost but-!” The brunette was prepared to object, but she was quickly interrupted.

“It was a joke…” The revel looked almost annoyed that her friend hadn’t understood it. “Anyway, I’m off the hook and it’s thanks to you, so, thanks!” They started to talk a little about random things, when somebody entered the door.

“Diana?” Akko was certainly surprised to see her now.

“Cavendish…” But Amanda felt really angry. “What do you want?”

“Ms. Kagari, Ms. O’neill, your verdict was only reached through great amounts of luck, bluffing and the fact that you were in fact innocent.” Diana calmly stated, she wasn’t surprised to see this hostility against her.

“So you came here to laugh at us? Well, too bad because _you_ lost.” The redhead answered without picking what was behind those words.

“You can call me Akko again; you know?” The brunette wanted to stop the fight somehow, but she wasn’t sure of how to, so she opted to change the topic.

“I… Will think about that. In any case, Ms. O’neill, no. That is not the motive why I’m here.” Diana posture and voice were as collected as they could be, making her really hard to read.

“Then…?” Before Amanda could continue her attacks, Akko decided to talk.

“I came here to tell you that I was merely doing my job as a prosecutor of this country. I didn’t want a guilty verdict; I hope that you can understand.” Diana’s words struck odd to them, her rival wasn’t sure of what to make out of it but the redhead did.

“Was that some sort of apologize…?” The prosecutor closed her eyes, and turned her back to them.

“You can take it however you want. Now, if you excuse me, I have other matters to attend to.” Without waiting for an answer, Diana left the room. Leaving the two friends alone once again in the lobby.

“Well, that was weird.” Amanda stated without realizing that her lawyer was lost in thoughts until she finished to speak. “Akko?”

“Oh, yeah! It was!” She answered startled, which gave her friend an idea of what was going on inside her head.

“Anyway, I just remembered that I don’t have any money to pay you.” The redhead sighed and showed her an almost empty wallet.

“What?! But you are-?!” Akko was quite surprised, but before she could finish, she was interrupted again.

“My father told me that I’m on my own after this mess, so… I was thinking, I can work as your assistant!” Amanda cheerfully stated surprising her friend even more.

“Wait, what?! No, you don’t have to…” Knowing the trouble maker as she did, having her close to a crime scene wasn’t exactly the best of ideas.

“But I insist!” The brunette was just about to protest, when Chariot entered the lobby.

“Congratulations on your first victory, Akko.” The mentor patted her pupil’s head. “We should celebrate; the food is on me.”

“Can I join in too?” Amanda asked, knowing that she was going to get her way in this.

“The more the merrier.” Chariot stated with a smile.

“Oh, yeah,” Akko suddenly remember that she had something that it was not hers, “I should return this to you!” She placed her hand on the pendant, but the other stopped her.

“You can do it later, don’t worry.” And after saying that she walked out of the lobby, forcing the other two to follow.

* * *

_“This trial was my first, this was how I became a real lawyer and defended my friend! How I discovered the power of the shiny pendant! And… How I later would learn that the promise I did of returning it was going to wait way more than I thought…”_

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No desks were harmed in the production of this fanfic.
> 
> Well, this was certainly complicated to plan before I wrote it, but I'm really happy with how it turned out and I really hope you like it too~  
> I will be honest, it will take me some time to write every trial, but I will be first preparing the trials so once I start writing them I will finished it soon, instead of giving you a cliffhanger of two weeks or something. Anyways, if you like it or if it has things you didn't entirely like you can leave a review~


End file.
